


Escudo Protetor

by Monilovely



Category: South Park
Genre: Easter, Easter Egg Hunt, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jewpacabra, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely
Summary: Após a caça aos ovos de páscoa, Eric faz uma visita à Kyle e lhe conta o segredo de como conseguiu pegar tanto chocolate sem que ninguém os roubassem dele.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Escudo Protetor

Mais um ano, mais uma Páscoa. E mais um evento patrocinado pelo mercadinho local de South Park para incentivar o espírito da Páscoa. Seja lá qual esse seja, já que ninguém sabia o que ovos de chocolate e um coelho gigante tinham a ver com Jesus Cristo. Mas ninguém se importava, de qualquer maneira. Tudo que as crianças daquela cidade queriam era doces de graça.

Todas menos Kyle, aparentemente.

Eric sabia que a Páscoa que os judeus comemoravam era diferente da dos cristãos, pois lembrava da aulinha que havia recebido de Sheila há alguns anos atrás. Entretanto, lembrava que os pais de Kyle nunca o impediram de comemorar a parte comercial dos feriados cristãos - como, por exemplo, a troca de presentes no natal -, mesmo que sua fé fosse diferente, então não tinha motivo para ele estar de fora da caçada.

Provavelmente estava pagando de mártir por alguma coisa de novo.

Típico Kyle.

Mas não é como se Eric pudesse se dar ao luxo de se preocupar com ele agora, de qualquer forma. Sua atenção estava sendo chamada para outra coisa.

Até agora, ele já tinha conseguido achar 34 ovos na caçada. E, contando com os acordos que havia feito com algumas das outras crianças da cidade, teria chocolate suficiente para duas páscoas inteiras! Havia ganhado na loteria!

Aproveitou-se do espírito competitivo das crianças presentes e saiu empurrando várias delas enquanto roubava suas cestinhas cheias de ovos e os colocava em seu próprio cercadinho de palha falsa, ocultando sua presença debaixo de um velho e surrado cobertor azul.

Ei, não olhe pra ele assim! Não é como se ele fosse o único que estivesse pegando o chocolate dos outros! Ele nem era o pior caso! Craig e Clyde estavam usando pedaços de pau, pelo amor de Deus!

Eric riu maliciosamente enquanto escondia os doces recém-achados embaixo do pano, tomando muito cuidado para que ninguém o visse fazendo isso. Aquela caçada já estava no papo! 

\- Hey, Eric! - cumprimentou Butters ao se aproximar do gorducho, que quase tomou um susto. - Quantos ovos você já pegou?

\- Vai tomar no cu, Butters! Você não vai pegar meus ovos! - gritou ele de forma defensiva ao abraçar sua cesta.

O loirinho negou com a cabeça e ergueu as mãos ao alto.

\- Não se preocupe, Eric, eu já peguei todos os ovos que eu queria. - sorriu enquanto ajeitava sua cestinha enfeitava. - Oh boy, eu só fico feliz que não temos risco de ataque de jewpacabra esse ano.

O moreno fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, tentando não perder a paciência com o amigo ingênuo por algo tão estúpido.

\- Você ainda acredita nessa merda, Butters? Não existe essa porra de jewpacabra. Aqueles investigadores são todos retardados! - bradou enquanto ajeitava os objetos de chocolate revestidos por papel colorido. - Para de ser imbecil e acreditar no que todo mundo fala pra você! Jesus Cristo!

Antes que o loiro pudesse responder, um sinal soou, indicando o fim da caça aos ovos de Páscoa. Todo o chocolate foi encontrado e o evento finalmente acabou, liberando os pirralhos para aproveitarem seus doces em paz. Eric e Butters logo partiram caminho, cada um seguindo para um lado sem dizer mais nada fora um breve “até mais” do loiro.

Enquanto voltava para casa, o moreno pensou por um momento se não havia se exaltado demais com o loiro burro por algo tão idiota quanto a mentira do jewpacabra. Foi ele quem inventou a mentira, pra começo de conversa. A questão era que aquilo estava se tornando irritante; o fato de pessoas idiotas ficarem acreditando em tudo que Eric falava, por mais que só uma olhada na porra da Wikipédia já deixasse óbvio que era mentira. Se ele não fosse usar essa ingenuidade é burrice para nada, então as mentiras só apareciam para encher a porra do saco. E ele odiava isso.

Ok, definitivamente Eric estava andando demais com seu namorado. Já estava pegando a mania dele de ficar bravinho com coisas idiotas.

E, falando no diabo, o moreno gorducho quase pulou de susto ao sentir o celular vibrando em seu bolso. Era uma mensagem do Kyle.

_“Já acabou a caça aos ovos?”_

Eric não conteve um olhar orgulhoso para sua cesta cheia enquanto digitava de volta.

_“yep tenho um estoque de chocolate pro verão inteiro”_

Em menos de um minuto, o ruivo já estava respondendo.

_“Legal. Estou saindo do shopping. Quer vir em casa jogar RDR2? Tenho o dia livre até o jantar.”_

Um sorriso traidor puxou os lábios de Eric enquanto confirmava sua vinda. Por mais que se vissem todos os dias, ele nunca estava satisfeito quando se tratava de passar tempo com Kyle. O judeuzinho ruivo impregnava seus pensamentos a cada segundo do dia, até mesmo nos momentos em que ele tinha coisas mais importantes para prestar atenção. Inclusive durante a caça aos ovos, na qual Eric não conseguia deixar de reparar na ausência do namorado toda vez que demorava muito para encontrar o chocolate. Até perdeu a chance de encontrar vários ovos justamente por estar distraído pensando em Kyle. 

Entretanto, estaria mentindo se dissesse que não tinha vontade de sorrir sempre que a imagem do ruivo surgia em sua mente. Eric amava Kyle. Como nunca amou alguém em toda sua vida. Dava de tudo de mais precioso que tinha para conseguir sua atenção e tê-lo ao seu lado.

Verdade seja dita, Eric não sobreviveria sem Kyle. O mero pensamento de viver dia após dia sem ter Kyle junto à ele era o suficiente para fazê-lo ter uma crise existencial. Sem Kyle, sua vida não tinha sentido, era vazia, assim como Stan lhe disse anos atrás. Ele já havia aceitado esse fato há muito tempo. E exatamente por isso não conseguia ficar verdadeiramente bravo com ele naquela situação.

Chegando na casa de Kyle, reparou a ausência do carro na garagem, ainda não haviam voltado do shopping. Eric cantarolou uma música criada em sua cabeça enquanto se sentava no degrau da entrada da casa e esperava pela chegada da família Broflovski.

Ao ouvir o som de um carro parando em frente à casa, Eric imediatamente se levantou e esperou que o carro parasse na garagem antes de se aproximar dos quatro ocupantes da casa.

\- Oh, olá, Eric. - cumprimentou Sheila ao descer do veículo. - Kyle disse que você apareceria. Se importa de ajudar a tirar as coisas do carro?

\- De forma alguma, Senhora Broflovski. - deixou sua cestinha de lado e dirigiu-se para o porta-malas, onde Kyle e Ike também ajudavam a descarregar. - Oi.

\- Oi. - cumprimentou Kyle com um sorriso. Se o moreno pudesse tirar uma foto daquele sorriso e pendurar num quadro no seu quarto ele já teria feito há muitos anos. - Como foi a caça aos ovos?

\- Foi boa. Eu queria ter pego mais, mas aqueles vagabundos estavam roubando as cestas de todo mundo. - Eric franziu o cenho, recordando-se do medo que passou quando Craig nocauteou uma das crianças que estava passando ao seu lado com uma cesta cheinha de ovos, todos eles passando para as mãos sujas do Tucker.

\- Mais um motivo pra eu não participar dessas coisas. - acrescentou o ruivo enquanto pegava as últimas sacolas e fechava o porta-malas com um estrondo.

Uma vez dentro de casa e com a cestinha em mãos, Eric deixou as compras na sala e acompanhou Kyle para o quarto, onde ele guardava os consoles. Enquanto o ruivo procurava os jogos e ajeitava tudo, Eric tirou o pano azul de cima dos ovos e colocou-o ao lado com cuidado para poder comer um pouco do chocolate que ganhou.

\- O que é isso? - ouviu Kyle perguntar enquanto apontava para o pedaço de tecido.

Eric encarou o namorado com um sorriso metido e cheio de si.

\- Isso, meu caro judeu, foi um presente de Jeová pra mim. Lembra quando eu quase virei vítima do jewpacabra? - Kyle revirou os olhos apenas, mas ele continuou. - Quando acordei na minha cama, esse cobertor estava embaixo de mim. É uma proteção divina contra as pragas. 

\- E você usou pra esconder os ovos? - questionou com um tom monótono, semelhante à Craig.

\- Claro. De que outra forma eu protegeria meu chocolate daqueles ladrões safados? Isso aqui tem poder divino, Kyle. - exibiu o cobertor na mão, o rosto cheio e orgulhoso. - Me protegeu do ataque do jewpacabra e agora protegeu meus ovos dos ladrões de ovos.

O ruivo revirou os olhos novamente e segurou a vontade de sorrir e dar risada. Não esperava que o moreno tivesse guardado aquele pedaço de pano depois de tanto tempo, tampouco esperava que fosse acreditar que tinha algo de mágico naquilo. Era só um velho cobertor que Kyle raramente usava.

Contudo, não podia evitar de se sentir estranhamente lisonjeado que Eric pensasse tanto de algo que veio, não de Jeová, mas _dele_. O fazia se sentir importante, de alguma forma, pensar que seu namorado se sentia protegido com _seu_ cobertor. Era como se, mesmo que o ruivo não estivesse lá, ainda pudesse cuidar do gorducho.

Deus, ele estava parecendo até sua mãe.

O sorriso não deixou de escapar, no entanto, quando Eric se aproximou, com o cobertor cobrindo-lhe os ombros, e o surpreendeu com um beijo em seus lábios, rápido demais para que Kyle pudesse retribuir.

\- Por que você fez isso? - perguntou, confuso.

 _“Não_ _que eu esteja reclamando.”_

\- Se não sou eu, você nem me dá “oi” direito. Você é um péssimo namorado, Kyle! - acusou de brincadeira, a adoração pelo menor alagando seu peito ao vê-lo sorrir de orelha à orelha.

\- Não seja por isso. Vem cá, bundão. - puxou Eric pelo cobertor azul e voltou a juntar seus lábios, este contato, sim, longo o suficiente para o contrário retribuir.

Eric grudou as mãos rechonchudas na cintura de Kyle, puxando-o para mais perto de si e o acolhendo em seus braços enquanto ele puxava o cobertor sobre suas cabeças para fazer graça.

Se tivessem sorte, talvez aquele cobertor pudesse os proteger de interrupções pelas próximas horas. 


End file.
